THOMAS: A Elmo Story!
by PLizWiz
Summary: After Thomas defeat he hides in a cave for nearly eternity, what happened to him...how did he fall so low...what ever happened to...The Evil Elmo? Find out in this shitty ass story.
1. I

"RAAAAAAAARRRRRRWWWw" Thomas grabbed a rock and instead of throwing it he crushed it with his own Sharp Hands.

"RAAAAAARRRRrwwww" Thomas kicked the stone wall making a hole in it.

"RAAA-"

"CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! I am actually trying to sleep for once..." A ghost said, Not human looking more like a white blanket with two black holes, He was floating.

Thomas growled. "I Lost."

"Shocker." The Ghost bored spoke.

"DONT YOU GET IT! I lost AGAIN and to a Chandelier, A Crazy Egg, A Pile of Muk and a Fucking Baby This Time!" He screamed.

"...that was pretty pathetic..." The Ghost drawled. Thomas growled.

"Oh Shut It Scott! I dont see you doing anything useful other then Sleeping!"

"You think that is gonna affect my ego...You killed me! i have no reason to not feel depressed."

Scott was still uncaring.

"Your life was miserable before anyway, i Basically did you a favor!"

"I Didn't Want To Die." Scott glared at him.

Thomas looked outside the cave.

"...Pitiful..."

"What Was That." Thomas glared back.

"What are you deaf? I said Pitiful! You are pathetic hiding in this dusty cave like the scared bitch you are, What ever happened to The Evil Elmo Huh! heyHeyHEY!"

Scott was talking to Thomas but he was having a flashback.

_(Flashback-Black And White)_

We see a young Red? Elmo breathing the clean air of a fancy city, he smiled a young bipedal bear cub walked towards him.

"Good Morniwn Miser Ervin!" The little cub said.

"Morning Kid." Ervin smiled.

"Honey can we do taxes know?" Asked Ervins wife, she looked like a bipedal dog of sorts heart armor all around, cape, boots and crown.

Ervin gave a small laugh.

"Honey, we are Taxes!" He pointed at his own crown.

They both giggled.

They saw a small Pumpkin headed man juggle some balls and at the end he failed all the balls fell on top of his head.

Ervin and his Wife Clapped.

"Jolly good show! Work on it and you'll get better PumpKingPrince!"

Ervin smiled. Pkp left.

A Bipedal Bear came.

"King Ervin Elmor Felmor and Queen Luna Moona Angeline Korgiam I have good news The Wars Stopped we can all live in peace now!" Smiled The Bear.

"You sure Steve!?"

"Positively. Lost Thorn Kingdom said they would stop invading!" Steve smiled.

"Looks Like Royal Kingdom is finally going to be happy once again! Lets all celebrate!" Ervin smiled.

_(Next Day)_

Ervin had gathered all the Cibearians from Royal Kingdom.

"Greetings Subjects, Since we are free from War! I suggest we all have a celebratory Grand Ball! In The Royal Kingdom Castle!" Ervin Spoke.

The Cibearians cheered.

"We shall all hand out Free Golden Tickets to all present here! Rich or Poor! Weak or Strong! Everyone here is invited!" Luna kindly spoke.

Cheers!

"So do we count."

Gasps.

The Cibearians backed away and revealed A Tall Walking Withered Tree, It had a broken hole in her face and tree roots for hair and she also had a wooden crown, a wooden cape aswell and wooden high boots of sorts, wooden gloves aswell.

Behind it were more brown withered like tree creatures, they seemed rusty and dusty. Most of them had red eyes inside their broken face, no mouths, But they were grinning.

"..Tyrant Thornia.., Good to see the TYRANT of Lost Thorn Kingdom herself appear before us." Ervin carefully spoked.

She began to seductively walk towards him smirking with no mouth.

"I was just curious about the Grand Ball? You said everyone present here would attend, were you not gonna invite us darling~"

"Of course he would had! He has a heart of gold!" Queen Luna Smiled.

"Oh! Goodie! So that means me and my Keevill may join your party! I assume we wont be discriminated afterall we arent at war with eachother now, are we."

She was standing right in front of him, Ervin was gigantic but She was almost his same size.

"Of Course Not, Right citizens!" Ervin smiled.

They seemed to have other thoughts. "They're Evil!" One Said.

"They Are Bad!" Another said. "Only Cibearians!" A third one said.

"Only Cibearians but where is the fun in that?" Smirked A chubby Brown Mouse with a bow tie, he however had a pink rat tail, whiskers perfect, curled. By his side a young bipedal Reindeer walked, Black nose, Black eyes, Sharp Horns and red scarf with two white pomp pomp things in the end of it, Another Reindeer was also by The Chocolate Mouse side, he seemed bored.

"Vladinir Pudin, Rudolf Reing Santos Stanlert and Bernard Reing Stalen Stanlert, Surprised to see you all here." Ervin spoke cautiously.

"No need for formalities but since The Thornians are allowed on your Grand Ball i wanted to ask if my Gingerbread folks could party on!"

Many Gingerbreads were behind Vladinir, Most had red round cheeks, Black long eyes and Sharp Sharp Double Claws, a small third claw under their hand.

"Of course we can right Mister Ervin~" A Gingerbread man with Gold hat, Gold bowtie, Gold Boots, Gold eyes and Gold claws spoke.

"Of Course Geovha, All of You Can Join!"

"Me Join?" Asked A Large White Bipedal Polar bear She looked big

"Yes Tyrant Snowball even you. And you're N-Ice Guards"

"Even Us!?"

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE! ALL OF YOU CAN JOIN!" Ervin yelled at A Flaming bipedal bear, surprisingly sexy looking, her hair seemed to be literal lava falling down only to go back up, her eyes pink and most of her body red.

"Sorry Queen Lavinitah, You and your Fire Bears May Join aswell."

Ervin said.

Lavinitah looked giddy, All her fire bears floated around the air happy.

"The Grand Ball shall be Next Week please prepare as we shall hand out Golden Tickets! Honey please Multiplier Spell...we might need it."

_(Grand Ball Day)_

It all started as any other Grand Ball, Fancy Music, Fancy Food, Fancy Men, All The Cibearians were either in normal clothing _(The Poor) _Or Fancy Tux and dresses _(The Rich)._

"Look at those filthy low classes ho ho ho!" Laughed a Cibearian at a Poor Cibearian. He was eating right from the table.

"Does he not know table manners! Ho ho ho ho!"

The ball was going great.

"This ball trick is boring pkp get out you're fired." The PumpKingPrince seemed shocked then mad and left growling.

"Honey did you fire our Jester? Why are you so stressed?" Luna asked him.

"Sorry Hun...it's just i am worried about the others...what if they fight.." Ervin frowned.

"With the other species? get outta here!...actually you're right that could happen..." Luna looked worried.

The doors slammed open.

"The Party is finally here boys!" The chocolate mouse spoke as he smugly went to the chocolate fountain and drank all the chocolate. His Gingerbread people dancing and having fun.

Queen Lavinitah arrived shortly after, Her Fire Bears flying in the air laughing and having fun.

Then Tyrant Thornia arrived. "I see you're all having a blast! I shall join too then!" She walked he Keevill following her close.

Tyrant Snowball arrived last, Her N-Ice guard well guarding her.

"Everyone please enjoy the Grand Ball! Music Please!" They placed fancy music.

The Gingerbreads were dancing waving their arms around. "Woah! Easy with those!" The Cibearian Pointed at Their Foot Long Sharp Claws.

The Keevill seem to be having fun telling stories to Cibearians. "I killed Your Great Grandpa." He Smiled The kid cried. His mother came "fuck off ya twat!"

A Cibearians got near Tyrant Snowball. "RAWR!" Screamed The N-Ice guard, Showing his wolverine like icicle blade and claws. The Cibearians cried like a baby.

The Fire bears were flying in circles and one accidentally touched a curtain, it set ablaze and began to burn with fire. The Cibearians screamed.

"It was an accident!" The Fire Bear Spoke.

Luna calmly walked up to the curtain and used a water spell to turn it off.

"Queen Luna They're dangerous they have to go!"

"Queen Luna! They're Evil they have to go!"

"Queen Luna They're scary!"

"Queen Luna! Make Them Go!"

All The Rich Cibearians spoke.

"All final decisions fall on Ervin!"

She pointed at him.

"w-wa."

The Cibearians began assaulting him with demands, he was stressed.

He walked towards the leaders.

"Can't you keep your subjects under control!" He growled.

"They Are Just Being Themselves."

They all said.

"Well themselves is bad! No one likes you all cause you are different from us! So stop being annoying!" Growled King Ervin.

"What If We Don't" Glared Tyrant Thornia.

"I'll banish you from here."

"You'll start a War."

"One I Intend To Win."

"Four Againts One."

"Count me Out. Fine Ervin if you want be a dick to My Gingerbreads but don't count me in your silly politics i am outta here! Gingerbreads we're leaving!"

The Gingerbreads looked down and followed the Chocolate mouse and his reindeer lackeys.

"I suggest you do the same, One wrong move and i could kill you three where you stand."

They growled. "Me leave! But me return Soon! With Bigger Forces than ever!" Tyrant Snowball left, Her N-Ice Guards followed her.

"That was pretty cold of you Darling, you know us Fire bears takes decades to learn to control our fire..." Queen Lavinitah left, all her Fire bears followed her sad.

Tyrant Thornia glared she was alone. "Remember when i wanted no more wars, consider it declared, what did i expect from a species were Cibearians talk shit about the poor and rich. Yes we may be mean and poor but at least we all get along. Unlike you Fools." She left with her Keevill following her

The Grand Ball was ruined.

"Everyone go home...The Ball is canceled."

And so they did...it was a sucky ball no one shall enjoy.

Ervin clapped his hands. "Where is that Jester..."

"You fired him."

"Oh Right I guess we should get a new one huh..."

Then They Both Heard a Huge! Explosion from outside the Castle.

A Mushroom cloud could be seen.

Could a bomb had blown up near...what appeared to be...Sombil, no one cares about that place anyway, thought Ervin.

"Sup." Said a skinny Pumpkin headed man, black tux and everything. "Sorry for being late for the party but trust me a new one will start soon." He smirked.

"What are you..."

He snapped his fingers and Queen Luna feel to the floor moaning in pain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

Ervin screamed.

"Just transforming her into a mighty killing machine." He showed Luna, she seeemed slightly bigger and had new clothing, her teeth were sharp.

"Introducing! Tyrant Yzaberiex!" He laughed and so did she. A evil laugh. Ervin wanted to cry and kill the pumpkin headed man.

"CHANGE HER BACK!"

"Oh where is the fun in that? Now it's you turn!" He snapped his fingers. King Ervin was agonizing.

"NO!"

**_TBC._**


	2. II

**_C._**

"Not that i care but what happened after that?" Asked Scott boredly.

"Shhhh! I'm trying to remember!" Thomas yelled, he was thinking hard.

_(Flashback-Black and White)_

Ervin was still in so much pain on the floor. He saw the door of Royal Kingdom Castle open, outside there was fire and destruction, screams and explosions.

"...What did you do..."

"I was bored! This is my way to entertain myself! Like i entertained you all these decades!" He glared.

"P-pumpKingPrince...?" Asked Ervin.

He gave a small chuckle. "Oh, You can just call me..."

He was in his same eye level.

"The PumpKingKing."

He levitated and laughed like a maniac. "NOOOOOO!" Ervin gave his last breath. Then woke up again as if he was a new elmo. "...Where am i?..." A confused elmo asked.

"Sup! I am The PumpKingKing! King Of Pumpkins and Pimp of Kings! I am your creator and you shall be my helpers to create my ideal world, a world of Chaos!" He smirked.

"This is your sister, Tyrant Yzaberiex Luna Moona Doge!" He smirked.

She posed arrogantly.

"I'm The best, At Being The Worst!" she laughed all evil, teeth sharp af.

"w-who am i?" The Elmo asked.

Pumpkingking gave a insane Grin.

"Thomas, Thomas Ervin Elmor Felmor, But you shall strike fear on your enemies as...The Evil Elmo!"

"Yes." Thomas stood up grinning his before white perfect teeth now yellow and sharp like fangs.

"I AM THE EVIL ELMO!" He laughed all evilly.

Tyrant Yzaberiex joined aswell.

"Atta Boy! Now go outside and kill some innocents, i'll boredly slaughter a few thousands aswell."

Pumpkingking was sitting in Ervins Old Throne.

Screams could be heard in the background, fire and explosions.

The two laughed and killed innocents. Pumpkingking juggled balls boredly with no problems at all, bowtie tied and a huge grin.

"I Always Get The Last Laugh."

_(Flashback end-Normal Color)_

"THE PUMPKINGKING!" Screamed Thomas.

"Who The Pumpkin Headed Man?" Asked Scott boredly.

"HE IS EVIL!"

"Shocker."

"DON'T YOU GET IT HE KILLED YOU!"

"What."

_(Flashbck-Black and White)_

**_[Twenty First Century]_**

We see a human Scott drinking in a pretty dark room only light comming was from the moonlight of a window, he was pretty drunk that night, not like he cared...or not like anyone he knew cared...

He was a white middle aged man with a fuzzy beard, cool eyes tho.

"Wow dude you still drinking?"

Said a Pumpkin Headed Man.

"I Hate My Life." Scott sadly said.

"What if i gave you a new one!"

"Please Do! Cause Everyone Sucks Ass Anyway!" Scott said sarcastically not thinking it would happen or thinking clearly at all.

"Alrighty look at the elmo hun"

Scott looked at The Elmo Plush Toy in his couch.

"The Fuck.. Where did that come fro-" The Elmo Jumped at Scott.

Scott was found dead later.

_(Flashback End-Normal Colors)_

Scott seemed pissed.

"The new life he gave you was a eternal life...a eternal life of pain and depression...one where you see your enemies die but so do your friends while you will never ever...die...This is your new life..., Damn He is Good..." Thomas said.

"He took My Smoking Abilities...

He took My Drinking Abilities...

But He Made a Fatal Mistake Taking my Fapping Abilities!" Growled Scott.

"You can't even get laid!"

"WORST ETERNAL LIFE EVER!" He screamed.

"So what's the plan Scott?" Asked Thomas.

"We Kill Him."

"Scott he is a god...we stand no chance..."

Scott was thinking.

"I did some research in Gods in this universe, Not like i had anything better to do...The Multi Gods are outta the question...The Life Duo, Badman and Beto shall be impossible to contact. You are a God along with your sister-"

"LUNA! She must be somewhere Around here!" Thomas smiled.

"Yes, we can find her but i also gained new knowledge, there seems to be, four people, four people who combined have the power of a god. One a Croxenian, One a Cibearian, One a Peg and One a Zombie. Alone They are weak but combine they may be godly."

"What About You?"

"I am just Smarty Pants Scott, i have no powers other than eternal depression, being super smart with my superior intellect and being your only friend...We have to find Queen Luna first then The Four Persons. Before Pumpkingking gets bored and makes Round Burn again!" Scott spoke glumly and then determined.

"Yes and our first step for that is, Getting outta this cave! Into Elmos World~" Thomas took a step outside. Scott followed him floating boredly. "...La la la la Yeah...oh..." Scott stopped singing.

Thousands or Millions of tiny Cibearians with futuristic paralyzing spears were in front of both if them. They were small but had many odd and weird gadgets that looked like could hurt badly.

"You Two Are Under Arrest By Orders of Queen Doge! You shall be taken to the Royal Kingdom Castle For Interrogation. Anything to declare!" Spoke the chief.

"I can't tell if this is good or bad..." Spoke Thomas nervously.

"Both." Said a bored Scott.


End file.
